Tapestry
by astraplain
Summary: Hidden treasure comes in many forms.


::Disclaimer: all things Gorgeous Carat belong to You Higuri::

The doorway's hidden behind a faded tapestry and only an awkward stumble over a wrinkle in the carpet uncovers the secret. It was a happy accident for Florian who was banished to the remote corners of the mansion by both Ray and Laila.

It wasn't his fault it was raining too hard to go outside. He offered to help Laila with the household chores but she just snorted - one of her many unladylike habits - and waved him away. She'd been headed in the direction of Ray's suite and Florian suspected that Mariette would be in a foul mood the rest of the day. After a scolding from Laila, Mariette usually vented her displeasure in Florian's suite by neglecting the dusting or "forgetting" to change his bed linens. Florian was getting used to such things, and Mariette usually did an extra thorough cleaning the next day by way of apology.

Having wrestled a heavy chair towards the wall beside the door Florian lifted the edge of the tapestry and carefully tucked it behind the chair. He didn't want to damage anything – Ray was already in an evil temper because the bad weather had given him a headache. He'd brushed off Florian's attempts to massage away the pain and ended up throwing a book at the blond when Florian had offered to take over some of Ray's paperwork.

Too restless to read and with no one to exchange correspondence with, there was little for Florian to do. Unable to return to his bedroom because Mariette needed to clean, and banished from the rooms he usually frequented, he'd wandered upstairs into the neglected areas and stumbled across this door.

Lantern in hand, Florian leaned in close for a better look at the simple wooden door. It was dusty and covered in cobwebs, and Florian hesitated a moment, glancing down at his tan suitcoat and trousers. Feeling a little guilty, he freed a corner of the tapestry and used it to wipe away some of the grime. Deciding he'd done the best he could, Florian tucked the heavy fabric behind the chair again and grasped the doorknob. It resisted at first, refusing to move, but he set the lantern down and used both hands. With an ominous creak, the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

Picking up the lantern, Florian moved eagerly into the new room, his imagination already filling the place with works of art and beautiful furnishings - something sure to gain Ray's attention. What actually greeted him was a dull space - dirty, empty and small. The only features of interest were a high circular window and a small half-staircase leading up and off to the right.

Still eager, Florian took the half-dozen stairs to a small hallway that led to a closed door on the left but offered another half-flight of stairs to the right. It was brighter there, as if there might be a window and Florian moved towards it without hesitation.

There were only five steps this time and he was on a tiny landing that led into a wide space with windows on three sides. Several panes were cracked and he shivered a little in the cold dampness.

Despite the grayness of the day, there was enough light so he turned down the lamp and set it on what appeared to be a writing table. A quick glance around revealed a set of comfortable looking armchairs and a small settee. Against the wall by the door was a storage cabinet and beside that a fireplace. To the right of that was another cabinet. Florian would explore them later, but first... perhaps he had found Ray's treasure after all.

Surrounding the windows along three walls were magnificent bookshelves and every shelf was full. It was an impressive sight, but Florian was drawn forward by something else entirely.

He moved as if spellbound, and knelt on the cushioned window seat, barely noticing the small cloud of dust that rose. It was the window that drew him, specifically the view it offered. Even with gray skies and rain it was a spectacular sight. Florian took his handkerchief and rubbed it carefully over the grimy glass, not caring that the white cloth was now streaked gray.

Florian felt a bit light-headed and pulled back a little, surprised to feel his pulse racing. He hurried to the other windows and cleaned small patches for a better view all the while planning lazy afternoons in this space, lingering over a book or just gazing out the window.

He bumped a book that was left on this window seat and barely caught it before it fell. The weight of the heavy volume brought him back to reality and he realized that he was half-thinking of keeping his discovery a secret.

Guiltily, he set the book down and retreated to the writing table where he turned up the lamp and, with a final glance around, left the room. He retraced his steps slowly until he was back in the familiar part of the mansion. He turned down the lamp again and moved quietly to his room and inside, thankful that Mariette had moved on to the one guest suite Ray always kept ready for visitors. As far as Florian could tell, no one had actually used the suite, but Ray liked to be prepared.

A look in the mirror confirmed that Florian needed a bath and a change of clothing, so he started the warm water running while he undressed. There was an array of expensive oils and bath powders that Florian used sparingly, but today he selected a fragrant earthy scented powder and sprinkled a generous amount into the tub before turning off the water and climbing in. He cleaned his face and hair before leaning back and indulging in the warm water and pleasant fragrance. It was relaxing and allowed him to think about his discovery. The idea of a private sanctuary was very appealing, but Florian had never been one for secrets and, after all the changes and losses in the recent past, he liked secrets even less. No, the room was Ray's, and Florian would tell him about it tonight at dinner.

Content, Florian settled deeper in the tub and enjoyed a good, long soak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain pounds against the windows and the wind howls like a mournful animal but Florian barely notices. He's settled on one end of the settee close enough to the fireplace to keep the chill away. Ray's head is in his lap and Florian strokes his temples lightly, massaging away the headache that's been plaguing Ray all day. Two books lay, temporarily forgotten, on the end table and a tea set waits on the writing table, steam rising from the spout of the teapot.

Laila's seated on the left-hand window seat paging through an oversized picture book, a teacup on the floor beside her.

Florian smiles as he takes in the comfortable room, glad to finally be able to spend quiet time here. Between servants cleaning and workmen making small repairs, the room had been too noisy and cluttered to enjoy. But now it is finished and Florian is more sure than ever that he's done the right thing by telling Ray about it.

Ray opens his eyes and gives Florian a small smile before his eyes slide closed again and his body relaxes into sleep. Florian arranges the soft blanket around him more closely and glances towards his book. Rather than pick it up, he lets his gaze turn toward the closest window and the world beyond. He's got books on every subject at his fingertips, the earth and sky in his view, but he smiles gently and turns away from it all to look at Ray. And that's the vision he takes with him when his eyes close and he drifts gently off to sleep.

::end::


End file.
